


Incredible

by x_Luniana_x



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Beautiful, Between Episodes, Breathtaking, Caring, Chloe on Top, F/M, Finally! They are having sex!, First Lovemaking for the Devil, Funny, Hot, Smut, Those who saw it know what awaits them in this fanfiction, bow chicka wow wow, harmonic, romantic, s5e6 - s5e7, season 5, sensual, simply incredible :), wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Luniana_x/pseuds/x_Luniana_x
Summary: Season 5 Spoilers.... It happened. It really doesn't need any more words to sum it up. This is the night that Netflix couldn't show us. Enjoy.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 45
Kudos: 165





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome everyone! As you have clicked to read this fanfic, you know full well what awaits you in this instalment. Deckerstar lovemaking! Enjoy!
> 
> Recommended Songs:
> 
> [Gallux – Tether me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLbXAiF80aY)  
> [Estelle – Please set me on fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bredfTWR9Ds)  
> [Midnight Divide – Say you believe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apZsH6kxJeQ)  
> [Andrea Bocelli, Matteo Bocelli – Fall On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChcR2gKt5WM)

* * *

**Incredible**

**[[Galleaux - Tether Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLbXAiF80aY)]  
**"Incredible," he whispered as he lovingly caressed her cheek, his eyes gazing up into wide blues. There really was no other word to describe her or the way she made him feel. His body felt set ablaze in the most joyful way, while his mind floated in a comfortable daze, taking in her godsend beauty. He had wanted this for so long, yet, now that it happened it was so very different than what he had expected it to be like. With all his previous partners he had been in control over himself, had known what he was getting himself into, had heard about the desires he would be fulfilling to perfection. But this very moment, he felt like he was diving into an unexplored ocean, with all the wonders of the sea to be discovered by him and him alone. It was thrilling, and while he felt like he was doing this for the very first time, his movements were instinctive as he took a hold onto her waist and rolled himself on top of her.

Hungrily kissing along her neck and into the line of her exposed cleavage presented through her red blouse, he inhaled her scent and tasted her with a light stroke of his tongue. Fingers sliding over her flanks and breasts, he unbuttoned the smooth blouse and sent it flying towards the nearby chair. He wanted to see her. _All_ of her. In all her glory. The black lace she wore beneath sent a surge down into his pants that already sent him a painful reminder on the too little space available for his hard-on. While his hands tenderly ran over her flanks, Chloe's reached into his hair, gripping and pulling and it was making his blood rush in his ears. She was eager and passionate, overwhelming him with her own burning desire for him, and he knew in that moment, he could let go, let her show him what she craved, what touch she yearned for, what sensations would please her most.

Chloe closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of his lips as his soft kisses tingled on her chest, leaving the patches sensitive and longing for his contact. His tongue traced a curved pattern down her chest, over the bit of fabric of her bra and down over her exposed stomach. "Lucifer…" she breathed in despair and praise at the same time, scraping her fingers over his scalp, pushing him lower, needing his mouth to do its divine worship on the most sensitive parts of her body, making her experience how he could make her fall apart. His strong fingers worked deftly to open her jeans and while they peeled the material downwards, his lips brushed a line down her panties. She whimpered at the feel of his hot breath and arched on the bed when she heard him take a deep breath of her scent.

He whimpered out a long groan at the sweet, thick scent of her that watered his mouth in an instant. Reluctantly, but with a greater goal in mind, he pulled away from her. His wanton eyes making contact with hers once again, he reached to her feet and zipped open her boots, discarding them off the bed along with her socks. Taking a hold of her jeans that had convoluted at the bend of her knees, he helped her out of them and let them join the pile of unwanted clothes. Left in just her delicate lace, he looked down at her, awestruck. Swallowing and licking his dried lips, he lowered to hover above her once again, this time sliding his right hand around her back, his fingers unclipping her bra. Her breathing hitched, her chest deliciously expanding with every inhale and he watched for an endless moment as she kept lying still, but her eyes told him everything she wanted.

His movements were determined, sometimes slow, sometimes swift, the hunger in him unfolding in his eons of expertise, letting him be controlled while his lust felt like it made him burst. Straddling her waist, with a shimmering glimpse exchanged between them, he dipped his fingers beneath the straps of her bra, sliding the black fabric over her shoulders and off her arms, revealing her breasts with nipples erect from arousal. Again his cock stirred and his body moved on its own as he lowered to her chest, lips parting, his tongue snaking out, flicking over the left hard nub. Her hips rolled up into his as she took a sharp breath through her teeth and the grind against his crotch caused him to gasp. Using the heat of the moment, he took what amount of her breast he could into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh and letting it pop from his lips as he pulled away to give her right mound the same treatment.

She felt herself floating in a sea of pleasure brought to her by Lucifer's mouth, and she figured the dampness between her legs had completely soaked her panties by now. Her nipples hard and wet, she broke free another groan when he lightly blew a cool breath over them. _Oh, he is good at this, at teasing… at pleasing. So good..._ Catching the crooked little smirk on his lips at his treatment, she quickly pressed up against him, using his hands against his shoulders to guide him backwards.

Captivated and intrigued from her initiative, Lucifer let her take over the lead, the give and take of the reigns nonverbal and fluent between them. He laid back into the sheets, her legs straddling his thighs and he could feel her heat against his hardness; hers covered from a thin piece of lace, his, impatiently pulsing and in need of air to grow and harden further. Hands placed at his sides, he watched her lean down to him. At first he thought she wanted to kiss him, but then she diverted her path lower, tilted her head and kissed his Adam's Apple. Gulping at the feel of her lips and soft, warm breath, he closed his eyes, letting her touch and scent exhilarate his body's senses.

Breathing hard, he felt her lips brush along his neck and the hollow of his collarbone, down the swell of his chest muscles. Humming out a content sigh, her lips suddenly were opening and making space for her tongue to add a trail of wet kisses over his stomach. She mimicked his own movements, he realized with a short, low chuckle, but inhaled sharply when he felt her teeth give a light bite to the skin right above his waistline. A surge rushed all through his extremities, his heart slamming against his ribcage in a rampant frenzy, his body writhing in sweet torment beneath her. _Bloody hell, this is- Oh my Da- Now she's-_ His brain short circuited when her teasing bites switched a floor lower and her teeth bit his shaft through the fabric of his pants.

The sexiest and most desperate of sounds passed his lips as he cried out, his hands fisting into the sheets, nearly tearing them. If he would have been in the state of mind to form a logical thought, he would have been impressed at his self control. He couldn't recall a sensual tease like that had ever felt this mind-blowing to him before. With dilated eyes, he lifted his head and looked down at her, observing in a daze as she opened his belt and the fastening of his dress pants. She held his gaze, her fingers moving eagerly and her eyes… oh, they looked _ravenous_ at him. Open mouthed, he stared, spellbound and captivated by her. If only she knew what miracle she was to him, how much more it meant than having been created by his Father. Her every glance and touch were causing his body to rejoice from the surface all the way down to his molecular level. Somewhere in his foggy mind, he found the smartness to push out of his shoes and just a moment later her fingers took a hold of the hem of his pants, wiggling them down. Raising his hips, he let out a sigh at the gained space for his throbbing erection.

Chloe was swift with removing his pants and socks. Once they were both only left in their panties and boxers, she reached down, caressing and stroking his thick, warm length through the smooth, black material. He was rock-hard, " _and SO big!"_ her mind inserted and her core trembled in response, her insides clenching in need. She didn't want to wait any longer. No more teasing, no more preparations. She needed him. _Feel_ him. As if he had read her mind, Lucifer tried to sit up, undoubtedly wanting to roll her back beneath him, but she had other plans. He was an angel. The Devil. And he was experienced beyond her human imagination. But this was her time to lead, her desire to make the first step, her moment to give them both completion. She wasn't thinking of it selfishly, more like a sign to him that even though he was the celestial who knew all about desire, _she_ would be the one to give him the experience of what it meant to make love.

Gracefully she peeled out of her panties, watching Lucifer's eyes dart to her glistening sex and back up to her eyes with an almost pleading expression. He was at the point of madness just like herself, unable to endure waiting one more minute. With the same determination as with his pants, she then took a hold onto his boxers, pulling them off. He tilted his head a little as in question and extended his hands to her in silent offering. Taking them, she climbed back on top of him and moved her palms to rest on his chest, feeling his thundering heart. Rolling her hips, her slick folds brushed along his shaft and his hands came to her sides, gently steadying her, kneading her flesh. She sighed a quiet, needy whimper as he pulsed against her and then it was there. The moment of their true union.

They moved in sync, as if they had both done this dance with each other a million times before. As she arched her pelvis, so did he, the head of his cock pressing against her hot, dripping entrance. Fingers curling slightly against his chest, she locked eyes with him again, panted more in excitement than anything else, and slowly lowered herself down on him.

Both their lips parted in silent gasps, the sensation of stretching and filling, of being stretched and being filled, of finally completing one another, all so overwhelming, their eyes glistened with equal affection. He held onto her as she started to move, her hips rolling in a slow, sensual rhythm, and he let her lead, enthralled in the looks and feels of her.

He felt truly divine, the hard push and drag along her inner walls rushing wave after wave of tingles through her that sparked against her core, building pressure faster than she had ever felt it do before. Bending towards his face, her golden hair cascaded down to her sides, curtaining them as she sought out his lips. His lips and tongue caressed and melted against hers, worshipping her like she was his salvation, and she knew in a way she was. But it was also the other way around, as he sparked her life with colour, joy and happiness, filling a space inside her heart that had always been missing its final piece. "I'm yours, Lucifer," she whispered, resting her forehead against his, nuzzling him tenderly.

He looked at her wondrous and baffled for a brief second, drowning in her eyes, her scent, her touch and her heat. Chastly kissing her lips again, he smiled. "And I'm yours, Detective," he whispered back. "All yours." It wasn't just a response, but a promise, a declaration and vow. No manipulation in the world whether human, celestial or even godly, was able to change his feelings towards her and he knew with an unshakable certainty, that he would feel this way towards her for all eternity. Arms slinging around her waist, tightly holding onto her frame, he pulled her to rest against him, his hips grinding up against her fervently, his thrusts powerful and deep.

She smiled at his words, his devotion for her ringing through every letter, and gasped out a short, blissful cry when suddenly he met her movements with more powerful thrusts of his own. Her vision blurred as her body jittered from the fire building inside her. Panting, her hands found their way back into his hair, smooth and soft, and she loved messing it up. She whimpered and moaned, resting her face against the side of his, and his fingers tightened their hold on her. He was pushing her closer to a climax she felt almost reluctant to feel this soon, not wanting for the thrilling climb of the ladder to be over already, but she knew it wouldn't _really_ be over in the slightest. They had only just begun.

Her walls were deliciously clenching around him, squeezing and pulling him in, and he could tell from her small tremors, that she was so close to release. But not only her. The tightness in his balls drew in, making them feel thick and heavy, and he knew it wouldn't be long for him to climax as well. A selfish desire burned inside his chest and he used his abdominal muscles to sit up, keeping her in his lap. She pulled back just enough to look at him with a soft perplexity, but he implored her with a confident gaze and smile. One hand resting at his side, his other was slung around her lower back. Slowly he guided her to lean back a few inches, while he did the same in the opposite direction. The result was immediate and igniting his loins in a new blazing fire of lust. With the wide angle of his thrusts and her arched pelvis, her rolls and his thrusts met each other in a much more pleasurable way, his cock grinding harder against her swollen, sensitive spot.

He could see her pupils dilate more, her eyelids fluttering as her lungs released moan after moan with each of their movements. She moved like a breathtaking, sensual Valkyrie on top of him. Her breasts bounced in their sexual dance, her hair fell in wild waves and her skin glistened from a film of sweat starting to form from their joint efforts. "Detective…" he mouthed hotly, his voice strained from his laboured breaths. Her hands clutched against his stomach, her whimpers growing louder and higher and he could sense this was her, dancing at the edge of her climax. Her head rolled to the side, her jaw going slack and he grunted in his effort to increase his speed, feeling her body stutter in its grinds. "Come for me, darling," he encouraged her in a sultry voice, his eyes drilling into hers when she focused on him. "Let me feel you."

She felt the world slip away from her, all sensations he gave her, entwining and stirring the explosive cocktail inside feel of his perfect thrusts, the sound of his voice, thick with desire and love, and the almost beseeching look in his eyes added up into one giant supernova, hot, seething and finally… bursting. "Lucifer!" she cried out his name, desperate and overwhelmed, her body spasming and rocking on top of him own its own. A searing heat started to shudder in her core and unable to do anything else, she leaned back against him, her hands finding his face. Groaning in waves of tremors rushing through her, she frantically continued riding him, relishing in her tightness and his pulsing hardness dragging and pushing her beyond her humanly conscious horizon.

Even though he was prepared for her orgasm, the intensity still took him by surprise. He released a blissful cry of his own, feeling the pressure tremble in the base of his shaft and with another push into her convulsing, wet channel, he fell apart along with her. Sitting back straight, he slung his left hand around her shoulders, fingers burying in her hair and pulling her close. Her hips continued to roll down against him, greedily milking his release. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, how long it took for both their orgasm to subside, but after a while he noticed that Chloe's trembles had stopped and his own cramping hold onto her was relaxing as well.

Tilting his head back, he looked at her and was taken aback once again. His heart swelled with the beauty she radiated, her body warm and sweaty, her chest heaving against his own, her hot, damp breath mixing his, and her sweet, tight sex keeping him pulsing and hard. With hooded eyes she looked back at him, her fingers coming to his lips, slowly and playfully brushing along them, over his chin and along his jawline. He hummed, leaning into her touch and letting the tenderness she shared with him seep into his every cell. He could feel how there was a difference inside him, a lightness he had never experienced before in his existence. She had changed him, since the moment they had met and yet, this very moment, had been something entirely new. He felt uplifted in his spirits, not just superficially but _deeper_ , more meaningful. Leaning his head against hers, he sighed in contentment. "Incredible," he repeated adulatoryly and dreamily.

She couldn't help but adore his expression, satisfied, dozy and all admiring. Nodding, she nuzzled him and kissed his lips. "Indeed… Incredible," she agreed in return, enjoying the soothing caress of his hands along her back and the warmth his body radiated even after they cooled down from their lovemaking. They sat entwined for several more minutes, before eventually Chloe placed a kiss to his lips, ready to leave his embrace. "I'll go get myself something to drink. Do you want something, too?" she asked, leaning to his face and scraping over his stubble, secretly deciding this was going to be her favourite thing to do with his face, right after kissing him.

 **[** **[Estelle - Please Set Me on Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bredfTWR9Ds)]  
**Her touch was electrifying. No matter how often and where she touched it, it continued to send surges through him, pleasant tingles going into his limbs and causing his belly to feel all light and fuzzy. "Mmmm... A drink sounds nice," he purred, a small mischievous smile tugging at his lips. "You know, thinking about it…" he trailed off, suddenly pushing her backwards into the sheets. He drew out of her heat, his eyes hungrily roaming over her body, before locking eyes with her, predatory and all consuming. "I might just have mine right here, right now." His tone dropped low, vibrating between them seductively as he slid down on the mattress until his face was between her thighs. He moaned at the sight of her glistening folds and without wasting another second, leaned in to drink from her well.

She was hardly able to form a coherent sentence of protest other than a short squeal when he pushed her down and his face disappeared between her legs. But the moment she felt his lips and tongue, any possible thought was swiftly blown out the imaginative window, her body melding into the sheets and her legs trembling in response to his ministrations. And he truly _was_ worshipping her.

In a slow, steady pace, he lapped at their mixed arousal, flicked his tongue around the swollen bundle of nerves and sucked at it, increasing the sensitivity of it even further. His head felt spinning, her scent and taste a wild cocktail that put his body in a desperate carnal frenzy once again. He wasn't sure she was up for yet another round with him and felt content with the idea to give her body short periods of rest - if his mouth eating her out and making her lose her mind counted as a form of rest, that is. Groaning against her, he hardened his tongue and pressed it into her warm, dripping sex, his body relaxing as he curved his muscle inside her, stroking against her walls and sucking what arousal she continued to offer him.

It didn't take long and she became a withring mess, her body rocking with him as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her, curling and lapping, circling and sucking. He was _perfect_ and she was falling apart in a shivering orgasm for almost a full minute until the involuntary twitches of her body stopped, her toes uncurled and her fingers relaxed in his hair. When he looked back up at her from under thick lashes, his mouth glistening and his tongue darting out to lick some remnants of arousal from his lower lip, she almost jumped at him again. Almost. If she didn't realize how dry her mouth felt from the previous endeavors with him and the continuous moans of pleasure she released into the penthouse.

He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair, making it slightly more presentable, though still keeping the sex-hair look. "You look mighty pleased," he purred with a snicker and gently took a hold of her hand, pulling her back up into a sitting position. "...and thirsty. Come on, love. I'll make you something refreshing. Or would you rather like to have your own drink from me right here and now?"

Slowly calming her breathing, she bit her lip, grinning and shaking her head. How he was so gracefully mixing his passionate lovemaking with silly innuendos that still managed to cause excited goosebumps over her skin, she had no idea. "I'll go for orange juice instead of love juice for the time being, thank you," she teased back with sparkling eyes and scooped off the bed.

He burst out laughing at her riposte, arching a brow. "You can always have some, Detective." He watched, bedazzled as she swung her hips and walked down the flight of stairs into his living room, her naked body glowing beautifully in the soft atmospheric lights. "Breathtaking," he mouthed to himself, enjoying his happy, dreamy state until eventually he composed himself and followed her.

"Hey… That's _my_ shirt," he remarked playfully when he saw her bending down to the freezer, reaching for a can of juice. "I mean… not that I'm complaining, really. You look delicious like that," he added unabashedly, tilting his head and taking in the look of her butt covered by his shirt. _And those legs..._ He got stuck on where the hem of his previously discarded white shirt ended on her thighs. His Dad was his witness - He couldn't recall having ever seen a pair of legs turning him on as much as hers.

Turning around, she prepared herself a glass and glanced back over at him, her eyes filled with mischief. "Oh, yeah? Well, I was planning on keeping this one as mine now," she commented in a sing-song, emptying the fresh liquid in one go and letting it revitalize her system. Putting the glass down, she ran a finger teasingly over the rim. "But… if you'd rather want to have it back… you could always come and try to take it…"

Staring at her dumbfounded for a second, his jaw dropped. "Oh… Oh can I now?" She returned at him a _mhmm_ , batting her lashes with a coy smile and a growl rumbled through his chest. Her teeth bit on her lip as her eyes travelled over his body, lingering on his crotch before snapping back up to meet his hungry gaze. Tongue running along between his teeth, he let out an amused chuckle. Making a step towards her, she slowly made a step back away from him and he pursed his lips. Another step closer and she made yet another step away from him, now standing at the piano. His eyes narrowed. She wanted to play? Oh, he could play with her...

She didn't know what had gotten into herself to be this prankish and teasing towards him, but she pinned it on Lucifer's playful aura helping her relax even in matters of sexual nature. The look he had was nothing less but _devouring_ and she immediately felt like she had tapped into the lion's den, the predator stalking his prey with a calm demeanour. She made another step back away when he came to the piano and now they both stood on opposite sides, her heart thundering. Suddenly Lucifer lunged around the piano and she was just able to react quickly enough because of her training. Chasing left and right around his piano, she kept her distance towards him and her teasing side felt victorious. "Who's the slow coach now, hm?"

Scoffing, he lunged again around the piano with her, but at an unexpected moment, stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and with a swift roll of his shoulders released his wings. So caught up in her speed, she was too slow to stop and, just as he predicted, ran into his wing. "Gotcha!" Quickly closing the distance to her, he slung his arms around her waist, lifting her up and putting her on top of the piano.

Giggling at his move, she playfully struggled against his chest. But as she calmed, her eyes fell upon his feathered appendages and, too mesmerized to ask for permission, reached over his right shoulder, caressing the curved wingbone. His sudden shudder and gasp made her wonder what it felt like to him, but when he closed his eyes and sighed, leaning in closer, she had a good idea. "Look at you," she purred sweetly, smiling. "You enjoy a good grooming, hm?"

Noone had ever touched his wings like that before. It felt soothing, yet at the same time, strangely intimate. "Mmhmm…" he quietly moaned, tilting his head to give her better access to his right wing. She immediately went on to caress and squeeze the arch, applying a bit more pressure than before and a warm surge shot into his loins. Eyes fluttering open, his pupils dilated, he crushed his lips against hers, his tongue eagerly plundering her mouth. She melted against him, hands wrapping around his neck, pulling him in, surrendering to his attack, and he growled fervenly when her fingers tugged at the short hair on his neck. Pulling her against him, he swirled them around, wings angled behind him, and went to the newby roundtable in the corner. Clearing the surface from stray books with a swipe of his arm, he sat her down, placing wet kisses along her jaw and neck.

His wild attack had left her breathless, and the burning passion between them was ignited once more when he ground his hips into hers, his erection pulsing with need. She leaned backwards onto the table, Lucifer's tongue snaking a line to her exposed cleavage, his shirts top buttons thankfully open to give him plenty of skin to map. Strong hands slung around her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the table. With a low growl, she felt him grind against her sex, and she could feel herself wet again, her walls aching to feel his stretch again. The blood rushed in her ears, pounding with her heart from arousal and excitement. Hands brushing through his hair and neck, she moaned when his teeth pinched one of her nipples through the shirt. "Take me, Lucifer. Please, take me," she heard herself gasp, quickly pulling his face back up to kiss him again.

 **[[Midnight Divide – Say you believe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apZsH6kxJeQ)]  
**Groaning into her mouth at her request, his mind short circuited. Biting on her lower lip and sucking on it, he angled his hips, feeling the tip of his cock press against her wetness. Not preparing her this time, he thrusted right in, sliding into her welcoming, tight heat through slick folds and walls, all the way until he was buries to his base. "Ngh. _._. You feel so bloody good," he grunted against her lips, gasping when her tightness clenched around him, and relishing in the pulse of feeling her pulse through his own throbbing cock. He settled into a fast pace, sharing his strained breath with her. One hand moving into her hair to keep her head rested against his, their two pairs or eyes darted into each other's souls as their bodies rocked against each other in chase for another high.

His thrusts were blissfully merciless, always perfect, always pushing her further on their road to sexual salvation. Whimpering over his heavy panting, she reached over his shoulders and once again wrapped her fingers around his wingbow, squeezing and caressing, drawing out a desperate, trembling moan from him. She wondered how much pleasure the attention brought to him. Testing a slightly harder kneading pressure into the softly feathered arch, Lucifer suddenly lifted her up again with a rumbling growl she was sure was not humanly possible.

She was driving him mad. He could feel his desire and raw passion boiling over, tearing apart the restraints he usually held onto with his human companions, yet none of them had ever done what she did. None were anything like her. And he never felt both as controlled and unbridled as when he was with her. Keeping himself sheathed inside her, he paced over towards the broad wall of bookshelves, giving them a powerful shift forward with a blow of his wings. He decreased their impact speed to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, but still pushed her hard enough against the wall to make her let out a small groan.

His move was just brute enough to cause her core to clench with thrill, but not hard enough to truly hurt. And if anything, she was all the more turned on by what her little squeeze of hands had caused to happen. Feeling his hip thrusts sharp and deep, her string of thoughts momentarily tore apart when his shaft ground particularly hard against the spongy patch of nerves inside her, and she could swear she saw a flash of light in front of her. She savoured in the feel of his perfection, his body slowly starting to glisten from sweat, bringing out even more the exquisite shape of his muscles and she couldn't help but wanting to make them quiver.

She could see the adoration, but also the raw pool of desire in his eyes, could feel how he was giving her absolutely everything of himself, tearing himself open and bare for her to see. She doubted he was aware of it, but she could clearly see it, mixed with eons of despair no being could possibly fathom, and surely no other human was allowed to look at so closely, not even Linda. He _yearned_ for love, more than anything, and she was happy to finally give him all that he deserved, everything she could give him, everything of _her._ In a sudden fit of clarity and confidence, she reached behind herself, pushing against the wall to indicate she wanted to move. When he just continued to push her against the shelf, growling into her neck and sucking and licking her flesh, she fisted into his hair, pulling roughly.

He responded with a hiss, his eyes wild, his hips stuttering to a halt. When his brows came together in a wondrous frown, she traced his parted lips with her index finger. "Couch. Sit down," she instructed in a hot whisper and it took him only a second to process her request and carry her over to the big couch. She watched him glance to the sides, his wings spreading out widely, before he slowly lowered down, rested back and held her steady on his lap, all the while keeping himself sheathed inside of her.

He wasn't sure why she had guided him to the couch, but he didn't care to waste a thought on it when she started to move on top of him once again. She felt divine. The irony wasn't lost on him, but there was hardly another way to describe the perfection she bewitched him with. Hands sliding to her bum, he supported her vigorous ride on top of him, enthralled by her endless passion. Her palms caressed over his cheeks and down the sides of his neck, but then her direction changed and she reached behind him. The moment her fingertips touched his wings, his eyelids fluttered in a fit of utter comfort and arousal. Moaning a mixture of confessions of his devotion and lewd obscenities towards her, he was hardly able to help lift her weight throughout her movements, his mind too foggy, his body driven to the edge of its divine boundaries and his realm of control. "Detec…. Detective…" he panted, his voice husky and breaking, and rolled his head forward to rest against her chest as she rose and sank down on him.

 _Too much._ Those were suddenly the only two words his mind was able to form. The sensations were all growing so intense, that for the first time in his existence he wasn't sure if the outcome would ultimately please or ultimately kill him. In the heated state he was in, he trusted anything was possible. Through her movements, her breasts rubbed against him and the other way round, causing even _more_ sensation to boil up inside him. _More_. _Always more…_ Her breathing was as ragged as his own, her fingers gripping more tightly onto his wings, using them for stability and to push him through the sweetest torture he had ever suffered.

She could feel him harden and pulse in stronger intervals inside her. He was close, just like herself. The power she held over him, that he willingly, but also unknowingly, surrendered over to her, was overwhelming in itself. Lucifer, an archangel, the Devil, was at her mercy, the same way she had been at his mercy moments before. Perhaps though she had actually more control over him, she figured. It was almost scary to her, but only if she thought about it for too long, and in this moment, her brain cells didn't have the stamina to worry over her plain human power over a celestial being.

She wanted him to join her in her approaching climactic delirium, and urged him fervently along, her hips smoothly rolling, while one hand took a hold of his head, pressing his face against her left breast. He docelely followed her lead, his tongue finding her erect nipple, circling and padding it before his lips closed around it, applying just the right suction that made her finally topple over the edge. An ecstatic cry fell from her lips, deep and relieved. Her vision imploded with white dots, the pleasure flowing through her making her body come to a violent halt, every muscle clenching and spasming at its limits.

His mind and body felt like someone had switched a button reading 'Combust Now'. Feeling her walls cramp down on him, squeezing the blood further into his cock, he erupted into her depths in heavenly salvation. Almost frantically, he slung his arms around her tensing frame, pulling her against him not leaving an inch of space between them. At the same time, his wings curled forward into a protective shield, overlapping behind her back and over their heads, effectively cocooning them in fluffy white. He hadn't controlled that movement. Hadn't been able to form the thought. To collect his willpower. He felt himself bursting inside her, physically and mentally, pouring his seed and soul into her, his mind connecting to a feeling he had the first time he saw paradise. Eyes stinging with an onslaught of tears, he pressed his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.

She wasn't sure how long it took until her core stopped trembling, until her breathing had calmed down from a stuttering rasp. Slowly she leaned back to look at Lucifer, his arms still clinging tightly onto her, a bit too tightly, but the discomfort was quickly dissolving when she saw his red-rimmed, glassy eyes. "Hey," she whispered, tenderly tracing her fingers over his cheek.

His body seemed to make a kickstart at her touch, the contact a pleasant zap to his nerves, clearing his nebulous mind and making the overwhelming feel of his climax be put into a backseat row. "Hi," he answered with a smile still a bit weakly. "That was…" He trailed off, swallowing and searching for words. "It… was…" He frowned, unable to find an expression that could actually encompass the sheer intensity of positivity he felt, and eventually let out a resignating sigh. "I'm at a loss, really."

It was endearing to know how he was in such awe. Biting her lower lip, she nodded softly. "Yeah… I know exactly what you mean," she mouthed and leaned in to kiss him lovingly. "How about a shower? And perhaps a snack-" Raising her finger to his lips, she blighted his attempt to make a sexual comment. "A _real_ snack." Watching his eyes shimmer with affection, he simply nodded at her and pushed himself off the couch with a helpful flap of his wings before pulling them back away into the heavenly realm they stemmed from. She held onto him and released a shuddering, aroused breath, when he wouldn't detach from her southern regions as he walked them to his bedroom and into the adjacent bathroom. She doubted their shower would stay eventless.

And she was right.

Even before she had time to soak her hair, Lucifer grasped her hands from behind, pressed his chest against her back and guided her to the tiled wall. Lips leaving a trail of featherlight kisses along the side of her neck, he pinned her gently against the wall, his cock sliding through her folds. His mouth moving up to her ear, he moaned as her arousal coated him in a thick, slick film, and in the next blink, he angled his hips and slid into her.

Shower sex had never felt this comfortable, amazing and passionate before. He was, as always, hitting the bundle of sensitive tissue inside her just the right way, sometimes faster and rougher, sometimes maddeningly slow but just as pleasing. He varied their positions, first taking her from behind, his hands either pinning hers or sliding around her petite torso and making her arch delectable against him. Then he raised her right leg, hooking it up to rest in his arm while he used the grip on her thigh to penetrate her deeper, drawing out lewd moans and cries from her, that she had never thought would ever leave her lips. His mouth was just as wicked as her cries, as he greedily assaulted her skin with licks, sucks and bites, leaving marks and swollen and sensitive scrubbed skin in his wake. Next, he turned her around to face him, easily lifting her up and pressing her back against the wall. She ravished him until she felt lightheaded from too little oxygen and switched to grip into his wet hair and dig her fingers into his bulging shoulder muscles as he thrusted into her expertly.

He did not let her down until she had come twice with his own added release accompanying her in the second shower-round. When he finally sat her legs down, steadying her so her wobbly legs wouldn't give in, she took the lead in applying shampoo to his hair and soap on his body. It was a glorious experience and she had to forcefully remind herself how starved for real food she was, as her libido once again tried to convince her that she surely could enjoy another round of divine ecstasy before she'd collapse. Lucifer seemed to have been able to read her mind, when his lips twitched up in a light snicker.

"I should let you have your snack before I feast on my dessert," he purred seductively and handed her a fluffy towel. He watched her eyes lower, her cheeks blushing, pulse hitching for a brief moment. Oh, he could tell she still craved more and he was more than happy to satisfy all her needs. But, as it stands for her human body, getting nutrition into her system was also one of her needs and, unfortunately, a very important one. When they had dried themselves off, he went to put on some boxers, while Chloe seemed more than happy to slip back into his shirt. He didn't object to that, of course.

She tapped behind the bar, finding that not only had Lucifer a pile of fresh grapes in a bowl behind the counter, but also apples, bananas, strawberries and oranges. A thought occurred to her and she went to check the cupboards, if her assumption was correct. Spotting the brown bottle, she smirked triumphantly. _I knew it. Of course he would have chocolate syrup. The Devil is such a sweet tooth._ She sliced the fruits and prepared everything on a plate, adding some extra in case Lucifer wanted some as well, and sprinkled thick stripes of chocolate syrup on top. A sudden tune made her heart bounce and turn towards the piano, seeing him begin playing a soft tune. His eyes were closed, his head dipping ever so slightly forward as he got lost in his music. She sat the plate aside, eyes resting on him, and listened captivated as he began to sing.

 **[[Andrea Bocelli, Matteo Bocelli - Fall On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChcR2gKt5WM)]  
**It was an instinctive reaction to sit down and play. His fingers yearned to touch the keys and create something and his chest almost felt bursting with the desire to express itself. Everything that he had worried about, all the pain and suffering he had gone through, was drifting away from him, his heart opening to pour all his love and affection into his fingers and voice.  
  
_I thought sooner or later  
__The lights up above  
__Will come down in circles  
__And guide me to love  
__But I don't know what's right for me  
__I cannot see straight  
__I've been here too long  
__And I don't want to wait for it  
__Fly like a cannonball  
__Straight to my soul  
__Tear me to pieces  
__And make me feel whole  
__I'm willing to fight for it  
__And carry this weight  
__But with every step  
__I keep questioning what is true  
  
__Fall on me  
__With open arms  
__Fall on me  
__From where you are  
__Fall on me  
__With all your light  
__With all your light  
__With all your light  
  
_Tears burned in Chloe's eyes, not just from the beauty of his voice, but the message his song carried and what it meant that he was sharing this with her, was indescribably beautiful. He was opening up to her this night, she realized. Of course she had felt it during their lovemaking, but it was also showing in this moment, when he was carefree and followed his heart, truly letting go of any antics and walls he had built around him, and letting her in, letting her take in the _real_ Lucifer. Stepping up next to him, she touched his shoulder to let him know her approach and lowered down next to him on the bench.  
  
_I close my eyes  
__And I'm seeing you everywhere  
__I step outside  
__It's like I'm breathing you in the air  
__I can feel you're there  
__Fall on me  
__With open arms  
__Fall on me  
__From where you are  
__Fall on me  
__With all your light  
__With all your light  
__With all your light_  
  
He let the tune come to a gentle ending, his fingers slowly dropping from the keys to his thighs. Eyes fluttering open, he turned to look at her, seeing ocean-blues, filled with salty tears and he lovingly brushed over her cheek when one droplet escaped its hold. "You mean the world to me, Detective," he whispered into the new lingering calm in the room, as it was always there when he had freshly filled it with one of his tunes.

She released a quiet sob, resting her cheek in the warmth of his palm and leaned against him, strong arms coming to pull her close, inviting her, protecting her, loving her. She knew it, even though he hadn't said it back to her yet. She knew he loved her, beyond what others could imagine. She could and that's all that counted. Because they were both incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you go my dear Lucifans. This was my take on their first night together. I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Love you all so much! See you in the next one!


End file.
